Thanks from Mori
by Tracey4t
Summary: When Mori's wife dies, leaving him a single father, his daughter is convinced her mother sent a special person to help look after her. Could this special person also help her father? Dedicated to SakuraDreamerz as one of my six thank you stories
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM

Dedicated to SakuraDreamerz as one of my six thank you stories

"...and so we say our final good-byes to a woman who was so much more, a daughter, a sister, a wife and a mother," a minister said softly as several people stone in front of a grave marker marked Morinozuka, with a new name recently added to it. The name of Mori's wife of six years. She had suddenly become seriously ill and no matter of treatment could help her to the point that not too long ago the poor woman past away. That now left Mori a widower and a single father to their daughter Sakura.

"Daddy," he heard the tiny little girl of the age of four whisper into his ear, "Daddy, is Mommy really never going to come back?"

"No Sakura," Mori said bluntly, "I'm sorry." He felt Sakura bury her face into his shoulder crying. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"I'm really going to miss her," Sakura said as tears fell from her face to Mori's shoulder.

"I know I will too," Mori said, holding her closer.

* * *

"Ah!" Mori shouted as he swung his shinai towards his brother, stopping just before hitting him in the forehead.

"That's match, I guess," Satoshi said, "What is that now, 16 to 13?"

"17," Mori corrected him.

"Right 17," Satoshi said, "I'm surprised you're still able to kick my butt like that after everything that's happened."

"Hmm?" Mori asked.

"Well you know, it's been a while since the funeral. I had thought you'd want to be taking it easy you know. Giving more attention back towards Sakura or something," Satoshi said nodding towards the little girl. Mori looked over at her too. The poor girl was sitting off by herself playing with a few dolls and looking board. Before her mother had died, Sakura had just spent her carefree days with her, going shopping or to the park, typical mother-daughter things. However now that Mori was the only parent, he had to do things like bring her to the dojo with him for his training and teaching.

"I have to keep up with my work is all," Mori explained solemnly, "For Sakura's sake."

"Still though," Satoshi continued to protest, "You should be taking time off and getting your things back into perspective."

"I'm fine," Mori insisted.

"Then why are we training here at a simple dojo then at home?" Satoshi asked.

"I just thought we should get out of the house for a little bit," said Mori.

"And away from everything that reminds you of her?" asked Satoshi. Mori didn't answer.

"Daddy?" the two suddenly heard Sakura spoke up. Both turned and looked at her. "Daddy, when is the special person coming?"

"Hmm?" Mori said raising an eyebrow.

"What special person sweetie?" Satoshi asked.

"Before Mommy died, when she was still sick, she told me that if she did leave, someone special was going to come and help look after me and you," Sakura explained.

"Oh," said Satoshi, "Well Sakura, I...,"

"They'll come when they're ready," Mori said bluntly.

"Are you sure Daddy?" Sakura asked. Mori merely nodded his head.

"We have to practice some more," he said, once again picking up his shinai and motioning towards the mats again.

"Right, coming," said Satoshi pulling down his mask and following his brother back towards the mat.

"Stay there and don't get in the way please," Mori made sure to tell his daughter before he and Satoshi started practicing again. Sakura sighed and returned to playing her dolls again. However she soon found the need to go to to the bathroom. She quickly walked out of the training room and headed to the she came back, she past by a window and something caught her eye. A woman wearing a pink jacket similar to the one her mother used to wear.

"Huh?" Sakura said before hurrying out of the dojo, "hey wait, wait lady!" she tried calling out as she ran after her.

* * *

Back inside the dojo, Mori and Satoshi were busy practicing. However both somehow managed to hear the sound of Sakura shouting something. Both turned to the place they had last seen her, only to find her dolls lying around without their owner.

"Sakura?" Satoshi called out as he and Mori looked around franticly for her. Mori quickly raced outside to see if he could find her. When he couldn't find any trace of her, he figured that she must have gone outside. He practically smashed open the doors as he ran outside looking around for her.

"Did you find her Takashi?" Satoshi asked as he ran out after his brother, "Sakura?!"

* * *

Sakura kept running after the woman in the pink jacket as fast as he little legs could carry her. It made it hard to call out to her as they both walked along the sidewalk. She followed the woman towards a construction sight where she saw the lady stop and and look at it. Now might be a good chance to talk to her.

"Um excuse me," Sakura said as she tried nearing the woman.

"Hey kid look out!" she suddenly heard another voice call out from no where. Sakura looked up in time to see a bib red tool box falling right towards her. She was so scared and panicked that she couldn't move. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands come around her and pull her away. Sakura looked up in time to see it was the lady she had been following, who not only managed to swing Sakura out of the way of being hit, but also mange to give the tool box a good hard kick, sending it flying. She looked up angrily at the men who were working on the building.

"What the hell do you think you're doing up there!" she shouted up at the men.

"We're sorry Ma'am, it was an accident," one of them called down.

"An accident? You could have hit this kid!" the woman called back up. "Next time something like that happens, you can rest assured you're fired!"

"Huh, isn't that a mean thing to do?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, it's nothing I do owe the building that's being made after all," the woman explained. She brushed back some of Sakura's hair. "Are you okay sweetie? You weren't hurt or anything were you?"

"No I'm okay," Sakura said. For some reason, she felt somewhat secured and happy in the woman's arms.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" the woman asked.

"Mommy went to heaven and Daddy's training," Sakura said.

"Your mommy went to heaven?" the woman said, "Oh I'm sorry." She brushed some of the hair back more. "Well, let's at least go and find your Daddy. He's probably really worried about you." She kept Sakura in her arms as she started to walk onward, back the way they came.

* * *

"Sakura?" Satoshi kept shouting as he and Mori moved on down the sidewalk looking for her. "Sakura, where are you?!"

"Sakura!" Mori called out in a loud booming voice.

* * *

"So what's your name?" the lady asked as and Sakura walked onward.

"Sakura," the little girl told her.

"That's a pretty name," said the woman kindly. Suddenly the two of them heard a loud booming voice

"Sakura!"

"Daddy!" Sakura said.

"That's your father? What is he a giant or something?" the lady asked as they followed the voice. "What is he, a giant or something ?"

"Sakura!" they both heard Mori call out again. Both looked and saw Mori running towards them fast with Satoshi right behind him.

"Hi Daddy," said Sakura as Mori and Satoshi came towards them. The lady was quick to put her down. However Mori was quick to snatch her up into his arms.

"Why did you leave the dojo?!" he demanded to know.

"I thought I saw the special person Mommy promised," Sakrua said looking towards her savior. The lady just stood there looking somewhat confused.

"Is this really your daughter?" she asked.

"Yes," said Mori.

"You might want to do a better job at looking after her, seeing as how she managed to follow me all the way to my construction sight like this," the lady scold.

"I do look after her," Mori insisted.

"Whatever, I just don't want to see a sweet girl like her get hurt," sad the lady before turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Satoshi called out. The woman stopped in her tracks. "We didn't even get to thank you for finding her."

"Don't worry about it . Just make sure that sweet little thing is more careful in the future alright?" the woman said smiling.

"Well what's your name?" Satoshi asked.

"It's Rin Musouka," said the woman.

"Musoka, is that any relation to the famous Musoka Family that are know as some of the greatest judo masters in the country?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah, something like that. I've lived in Germany most of my life since my father was recruited by the German army to train them in Judo. That's how he met my mother and had me. This is really my first time in Japan. Thought I'd try come and see if there was anything interesting in my father's family legacy," Rin explained, "That's one of the reason I'm building that new dojo down the street."

"You're the one that's building that place?" Satoshi asked. "Great, just what need need, more competition."

"Competition?" asked Rin.

"We run the dojo down the street," Satoshi said pointing from where they came.

"Oh, so you're Morinozukas huh?" Rin asked, "Well you know if you offered more than just karate and kendo training at your dojos, you wouldn't have to worry about so much competition from my father's family."

"Is that what your dojo's going to teach, judo?" asked Satoshi.

"That and other kinds of martial arts. When it's open, you should come and take a look. I'll even put you on the VIP list," Rin said.

"Should we go Taka?" Satoshi asked.

Mori shrugged his shoulders. "Let's get back to the dojo," he said as he walked off, still holding Sakura in his however looked past his daddy's shoulder to watch Rin walk away.

'Is she the one? Is she the one that Mommy promised to come look after me?' she thought.

* * *

"Hi I'm Rin, I'm going to look after you from now on," Sakura made one of doll say as she played with her toys, once again waiting for her dad and uncle to finish their training.

"Do you promise to look after me?" she made one of the other dolls say.

"Of course I will," the first doll promised, "And I'll do it like this!" Sakura made her doll do a kick with her legs. She didn't realize her daddy and uncle were watching her as she played.

"What is she doing?" Satoshi asked. Mori held his hand up as he kept listening to his daughter play.

"I'll kick anyone's butt who tries to hurt you!" Sakura made the doll say.

"Thank you Rin!" said the other doll. Sakura stopped playing with her dolls for a moment, looking like she was lost in thought. "I want to learn how to kick like her!" she said out loud to herself.

"Rin must have made one kind of an impression on her huh?" Satoshi said.

"Yeah," said Mori. He walked over to Sakura and picked her up. "Time to go," he said also making sure to gather up Sakura's toys for her.

"See you later Sakura?" Satoshi said as the whole family headed out.

"Yep, bye-bye Uncle Satoshi," said Sakura waving good-bye. She let her daddy fashion her into her booster seat and take off in their car. However, instead of going home like Sakura expected, they started to head in a different direction.

"Daddy where are we going?" Sakura asked as they drove.

"To see Kyoya," Mori replied.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I need to talk to him," said Mori. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and decided to just let it go.

Soon she and her father arrived at Kyoya's huge home and were led to Kyoya in his office right away.

"Mori hello, and little Sakura," he greeted them kindly. "Do what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need some information of Rin Musoka," said Mori.

"Oh, of the Musoka Family?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I see and why the sudden interest?" asked Kyoya taking a seat at his computer.

"She's the one Mommy promised was going help look after me," Sakura said.

"Oh is she?" Kyoya asked. He looked at Mori with a smirk and and raised eyebrow.

"She's building a dojo near one of mine," Mori said.

"Oh, so you're worried about some competition huh?" Kyoya asked. He started working on his computer. "Yes, it looks like she's half German half Japanese. She's lived most of her life in Germany up until now. With her parents retiring and going on a world tour, it seemed that she thought she'd finally come and see her father's home land. When she arrived, she as immediately offered the chance to help with the construction of a new family dojo by her grandfather. Mostly since her mother was good with construction herself. She had actually been the one tasked with building the house Rin's father was to stay in while he was training in Germany which is how they met."

Mori merely nodded.

"It looks like she's highly skilled in Judo herself, actually wining a few tournament throughout Europe and North America herself. She's also a very skilled kick boxer," said Kyoya.

"Yeah she can kick really high!" said Sakura. Mori put a finger to his lips. "Sorry," she said.

"Your family has a little rivalry with hers doesn't she?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"However it's never been anything too serious right?" Kyoya also asked.

"Yeah," Mori said again.

"Well in either case, she seems like an interesting woman. Hopefully with her dojo being built near yours won't be too much of a problem for you," said Kyoya. Mori merely nodded. "Oh by the way Mori, how are you doing with everything else? It has to be what, seven months now?"

"I'm fine," Mori said quickly. He snatched up Sakura hastily and headed out, "Thank you for the info."

"Sure, always willing to help a friend," said Kyoya. He hoped he hadn't struck a nerve by bringing up how Mori was doing after his wife had died. He had often felt a bit of guilt over the fact that none of his hospitals had been able to help find a cure for her. However, the way he was pressing on about Rin Musouka, maybe something nice was going to happen to him again.

* * *

"So I talked to Dad last night and he says that we should go to the opening of that rival dojo when it opens," Satoshi told his brother the next day as they practice, this time karate . "Said we should at least stay in good graces with the Musoka family.

"Hmm," Mori said nodding his head.

"Plus it wouldn't hurt to scope out the competition a bit right?" Satoshi made sure to add .

"Yeah," Mori agreed. He turned to look over at Sakura to make sure she was still where he had left her playing. The little girl seemed very well occupied with her dolls so he felt okay to focus more on his training.

Sakura looked at her father and uncle out of the corner of her eyes, waiting for a chance to maybe sneak out and see Rin again. She figured her dad would be on his guard more after what happened the day before. But that didn't mean she could find an opening to escape. She watched the two practice until at one point her dad knocked her uncle down. As he examined his brother to make sure he wasn't hurt, Skaura quickly slipped out.

"I'm alright," Satoshi assured his brother as he stood up, "You know I can take a blow just fine."

Sure," said Mori. He glanced back to his daughter's spot and saw she was gone again. "Sakura?!" he said.

"Oh no she's gone again?!" said Satoshi, "Don't tell me she snuck out once more!"

* * *

Once she was outside the dojo, Sakura ran back down the sidewalk the way she remembered following Rin the day before. Finally she came upon the construction sight and started to walk around. As she managed to avoid being hit by anything from the crew, she finally saw Rin standing with an elderly man watching the construction.

"I'm thinking red for the outside," she told him.

"Hmm, sure that would work," the old man concur nodding his head, "You're doing well Rin."

"I don't know about this construction crew you got me," said Rin, "They seem a little careless."

"If you want to, you can fire and bring in new ones. This is all on you," said the old man.

"Thank you Grandfather," said Rin.

"Hey Rin!" Sakura called out as she ran to her. Both Rin and her grandfather turned to see her running towards them.

"What is she doing back here?" Rin asked, right as she happen to see Sakura get knocked over and nearly fall into a pit. Rin raced as fast as she could and managed to grab her jut in time.

"Rin, you saved me again!" said Sakura with joy.

"What are you doing back here kid?" Rin asked.

"I wanted to see you again! I think you're so amazing!" said Sakura.

"Oh do you?" said Rin smiling, "But I don't think your dad would like you sneaking out like this."

"Rin ,who is this?" her grandfather asked joining the two of them.

"This is Sakura Morinozuka, Takahis Morinozuka's daughter," Rin told him.

"Oh, nice to meet you young lady," said Mr. Musoke, "I take it this means they know about the dojo finally?"

"Yes, but I also made sure to tell them I was planning on inviting them to the opening," said Rin.

"Very well, it would be a wise idea to keep them in good graces for now," said her grandfather.

"Yeah, anyway, I should take her back to her dad," said Rin.

"You do that," said her grandfather.

"You really got to stop running away from your dad like that kid," Rin said as they left the construction sight, holding hands.

"Can you teach me how to kick really high like you?" Sakura asked.

"You want to learn how to kick like me?" Rin asked.

"Yeah!" said Sakura.

"Why can't you ask your dad to teach you?" Rin asked.

"He can't kick like you can Uncle Mitskuni maybe can, but Daddy says it's best not to really use him as a teacher," said Sakura.

"Mitskuni Haninozuka?" said Rin, "Yeah that's probably not a good idea. Even I have heard of him back in Germany. But I don't know what your father would think of me doing that."

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura!" Mori called out suddenly appearing and picking his daughter up.

"Lost her again huh?" said Rin folding her arms.

"Yeah, sorry," said Mori.

"I'm not the one you should be sorry about this. She is, especially if you keep loosing her," said Rin.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"You know she asked me something interesting though," said Rin, "She asked me to teach her to kick high like me."

"Hmm?!" said Mori sounding alarm. He looked at Sakura confused.

"I want to kick like her!" Sakura insisted.

"I can do it, I just wasn't sure if you'd agree to it," said Rin.

"Well aren't you supposed to be busy with the construction?" Satoshi asked coming up behind his brother.

"No, not too busy that I can't take on a pupil," said Rin, "But like I said I didn't think you were willing to let me teach her."

"I want her to teach me, I want her to teach me!" Sakura started to shout over and over. The three adults looked at her surprised at her insisting.

"Maybe she could teach her at our dojo while we're training," Satoshi suggested.

"I could do that," Rin said, "If you're willing to let me train your daughter."

"It might not be a bad idea since Sakura's going to keep sneaking out to see her," Satoshi kept insisting.

"Fine," Moir finally agreed.

"Great, I'll come by tomorrow around 4?" Rin suggested.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered.

"Well this just got interesting!" said Satoshi.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

Dedicated to SakuraDreamerz as one of my six thank you stories

'Did I do the right thing here?" Mori thought to himself the next day over and over again as the time kept moving forward towards 4 o'clock and Rin would be coming to the dojo to do some training for Sakura. Sakura seemed excited about the whole thing. She kept talking abut it, making her dolls pretend they were her and Rin, and even trying to kick things. Only she couldn't really do it too well.

"Daddy, do you think all special people know how to kick really high or is it just mine?" Sakura asked him suddenly.

"I don't know," Mori admitted.

"Do you think Rin knows?" Sakura asked.

"She might," said Mori.

"Im going to ask her when she comes," said Sakura.

"That's fine," said Mori.

"And when I learn how to kick really high, I'm going to be like Rin and use it to protect people!" Sakura boasted.

At that Mori actually smiled and patted her head. "That's a good thing."

"Hi Takashi!" the two suddenly heard Hunny cheer as he and his brother Yasuchika came into the training room. Hunny quickly moved over to Sakura and flew her up in the air and catching her. "And how are you Saku-Chan?" he asked.

"I'm good, I'm just waiting for my special person to come get me so I can learn how to kick really high," said Sakura.

"So it is true? You are letting your daughter being trained by a Musouka?" Yasuchika said in an accusing tone, "What are you thinking Takashi? You know she's building a rival dojo not too far from here right?"

"Sakura seems to like her," said Mori.

"Besides her dojo is going to be teaching other kinds of martial arts. Ones we don't cover at this particular dojo," said Satoshi walking into the training room.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are more or less working with a rival," said Yasuchika.

"You're too uptight you know that Chika-Chan?" said Hunny.

"Besides they're not so much as rivals as they are frenemies," said Satoshi.

"It's no big deal," said Mori.

"Well I don't approve of this," said Yasuchika, " We could be training her just as well as she could. I mean do we even know how skilled she really is? For all we know she's barley even a white belt...,"

"Hi-yah!" Rin suddenly shouted as she kicked Yasuchika in the back, sending him flying. She marched right over to him and knelt down next to him. "I'll have you know, I was the youngest judo champion in the European regional tournament ever! And I won more time than anyone else so far. Don't believe me, look it up!" she told him sternly.

"Sorry," said Yasuchika.

"Hmm," said Rin before turning to look back towards the other four. "Hi, sorry I'm kind of early."

"Rin!" Sakura said running over to her.

"Hi sweetie, you ready for your lesson?" Rin asked kneeling down to her level.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Sakura, tugging at her hand.

"There's a training room next door for the two of you," Mori told her.

"Did you want to watch?" Rin asked. Mori looked down at Sakura who looked like she hoping he'd say no, so he shook his head. He seemed to think he could trust this woman alone with her daughter.

"Oh okay, well come on Sakura," said Rin. The two walked out of the training room and over to their own. "You feeling ready for this?"

"Yeah!" said Sakura, "I want to kick really high like you can!"

Rin giggled, "You sound so much like me when I was your age and my dad was starting to train me. I should tell you something though that my father told me, this isn't going to be easy. It's going to take a lot of time, and patience to get as skilled as I am. Do you think you have what it takes?"

"Yes Ma'am!" said Sakura, "Daddy says the same thing to his new students all the time."

"Well, all martial art require the same kind of thing," said Rin, "Well let's get started with some stretching. Sakura nodded and followed Rin's instructions as best she could, doing everything she was told to do.

* * *

Back in the other training room, Mori, Satoshi, Hunny and Yasuchika all practice together. However it was obvious to even someone as dimwitted as Tamaki that both Mori and to a less extent Yasuchika, weren't too into their practicing.

"I really don't think it was a good idea," Yasuchika kept muttering under his breath.

"We heard you the first time Chika," said Satoshi.

"Still though, if it's bothering you that much, Rin-Chan did say you can watch can't you?" Hunny pointed out, looking at Mori as he said it.

"Yeah, but" Mori remembered that Sakura didn't really want him butting in on this time regards to her training with Rin.

"I know you want to respect Saku-Chan's desire to not pry on this, but she's is a little kid and you are her daddy. That kind of over-rules her desire right?" Hunny pointed out.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"You could jut pop over and take a quick peek to see how it's going," Satoshi suggested.

"Sure," Mori agreed as he moved to the other room.

* * *

"Yah!" Sakura shouted as she kicked her leg out in front of her.

"Good," said Rin, "Now next time you bring your leg up, keep your knee bent as long as possible and let your leg go as strong as you can, okay?"

"Okay," said Sakura as she tried kicking again.

Mori quietly opened the door and tiptoed into the training room just in time to see Sakura kicking her foot out towards Rin. Rin dodged it like it was nothing. "Good!" Rin praised.

"Did I hurt you?" Sakura asked.

"No," said Rin smiling, "try again." She made sure to move away from Sakura as she kicked. As she did, she happened to notice Mori standing at the door. "Oh hey Morinozuka, come to see how your daughter was doing after all huh?" she said moving towards him.

"Yeah," Mori admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rin giggled. "It's fine, she's actually doing pretty good."

"Good," said Mori.

"Hey Rin," Sakura suddenly said. "Oh hi Daddy."

"Did you have a question honey?" Rin replied.

"When will I be able to kick the same way you do?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that's going to take a while sweetie. It took me a long time, with a lot of practice before I could do real powerful kicks," said Rin. She picked up a discarded shinai and threw it up into the air. As it started to fall, Rin going her body around and gave it a powerful kick, actually breaking it before it landed. "I couldn't do that for the longest time."

"Wow!" Sakura said looking amazed.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh I bet you or your cousin could do that at 4 or 5 huh?" Rin asked.

"Mitskuni could do it at 3. I could do it at 5," said Mori.

"Oh," said Rin, "Okay, anyway, did you decide if you wanted to come to my dojo's opening party?"

"Yeah," Mori replied.

"Oh good," said Rin, "my grandfather was hoping you would. He wants to stay in good graces with your family."

"So does my father," said Mori.

"Just make sure you and your little girl come dressed up nice. It is going to be a formal affair," Rin instructed.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Are we going to get dressed up Daddy?" Sakura asked getting excited.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Can I get a new dress for it? I haven't gotten a new one in a long time!" Sakura pleaded.

"You haven't taken this girl in a while?" Rin asked, in a slightly teasing tone. Mori rubbed his head in slight embarrassment "Well, maybe you can have one of your friends take. Because aren't you friends with that one chick? What's her name? She was a commoner but now she's a real high class lawyer?"

"You mean Haruhi?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah her, she's your friend. Maybe she can take your kid shopping for a new dress," Rin suggested.

"Yeah," Mori agreed. He figured Haruhi would be able to do that for him.

"Why don't you come Rin?" Sakura asked.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Rin asked.

"Because I like you Rin," said Sakura.

"Well I don't know if I should," said Rin.

"It should be fine," said Mori, "you and Haruhi can both take her."

"Oh, well okay, if you both want it that way," said Rin. "Maybe it could be kind of fun."

"Yeah!" Sakura said, "Itll be lots of fun!"

* * *

On Saturday when Rin came to Mori's dojo, she found Mori and Skaura waiting outside and another woman approaching them from the other directions.

"Hi Mori, Hi Sakura," she said waving at them.

"Hi Haruhi," said Sakura.

"So, are we still waiting for this other woman?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah Rin, she's my special person!" said Sakura.

"Special person?" said Haruhi looking towards Mori, "Mori are you...," Mori shook his head no.

"She's the person Mommy said was going to come help look after me after she died," Sakura explained.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"It was a surprise to me too, seeing as how I didn't get the memo," said Rin finally joining the group, "But I'm flattered and willing to take the job as long as her father's willing to go along with it."

"I take it you're Rin?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep, nice to meet you," Rin said shaking Haruhi's hand, "So are you ready to get going?"

"Sure," said Haruhi, "Ready to go Sakura"

"Yeah!" said Sakura, "Where should we go?"

"How about Princess Boutique?" Haruhi suggested, "They specialize in clothes meant for little girls. Mori and I and are both friends with the owners, the Hitachiins twins.

"Yeah I want to go to the Princess Store!" said Sakura.

"Well sure, let's get going," said Rin. She and Haruhi both took Sakura's hands and started walking off. "Don't worry Morinozuka, we won't be gone too long." Mori nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

"Well here we are," said Haruhi when the three arrived at the shop. As they walked in, they actually happened to see the twins there evaluating a few of new dresses.

"Hika, Kaou, hi!' Sakura called otu.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru both walked over to her, "And hi Haruhi, who's your friend?"

"This is Rin my special person!" said Sakura.

"Special person?" said the twins both looking interested and excited.

"It's not what you think," both Haruhi and Rin said at the same time.

"Oh," both said twins disapointed.

"So anyway," Hikaru said trying to change the subject.

"What brings you ladies here?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I invited this little lady and her daddy to the opening party for my family's new dojo," said Rin patting Sakura'sa head, "and since her Daddy's neglected to take her dress shopping in a while...,"

"What, no way!" said the twins.

"Haruhi and I are here to help with that," Rin said.

"No problem," said Hikaru.

"Just leave it to us," said Kaoru.

"And in the meantime, you can go shopping next door," they both said.

"Next door?" asked Rin.

"Yeah the Queen's Boutique," said Haruhi, "A lot of mothers drop their daughters off here while they shop over there."

"Oh but I don't have to do that. I'm here to help Sakura remember?" said Rin.

"It's fine, she's in good hands with us," said Kaoru

"Yeah, go next door and find yourself a dress for this so called party," Hikaru insisted. Both led Sakura away before either Rin or Haruhi could protest.

"Well should we just go ahead and go?" Haruhi asked.

"I guess, though I feel bad for just ditching Sakura," said Rin.

"You really seem to like her huh?" Haruhi asked as they headed to the other store.

"Well, she is kind of cute and sweet," said Rin, "And her dad's a pretty nice guy too."

"Yeah that's true," said Haruhi. She tried studying Rin to see what she thought of Mori.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Rin asked as she came out of a changing room in a long low cut black dress.

"Nice," said Haruhi.

"Good, I'll take it then," said Rin heading back to her changing room, "Did you find a dress?"

"Oh I don't need a new dress," said Haruhi.

"Oh, well what if I said I wanted to invite you and all of Morinozuka's friends to this thing as well?" Rin asked, "Including the twins and those other two guys I've heard he's really good friends with, Suoh and Ohtori?"

"You want to invite us?" asked Haruhi.

"Why not?" asked Rin, "If I want to stay in Morinozuka's good graces, I might as well be in his friends' good graces as well don't you think?"

"I guess," said Haruhi.

"Hey can I ask you something about Morinozuka?" asked Rin as she changed.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"What kind of person was his late wife?" asked Rin softly.

"Oh, her?" said Haruhi also softly, "She was a really nice lady, gentle and quiet, a lot like Mori himself."

"So is that the kid of person he's into, soft and quiet?" Rin asked.

"I guess," said Haruhi, "Why? Do you like him or something?"

"Oh no I don't think so," said Rin ,"I mean I've only known him for what, a week at the most I couldn't say if I like him."

"I don't know, I'm sure one of my friends, Tamaki, would say that one can fall in love if it's meant to be," said Haruhi.

"Well no offence or anything, but it sounds like your friend needs his head examined," said Rin.

"Yeah, I'm sure it couldn't hut," Haruhi agreed, "However, sometimes he can be right."

"Well in the case of me possibly already falling in love with Morinozka, he's not exactly there," said Rin.

"Hmm okay then," said Haruhi, "Let me know when you're ready to check out. I can help pay for the dress."

"Oh no I'm buying," said Rin, "I mean I am the one that's insisting that you come."

"Yeah but I get half off for being a friends of twins," said Haruhi.

"Well then we'll just use my card to buy it, duh," said Rin.

* * *

By the time the two women came back to the other store, they saw Kaour helping to zip up a short dress with a black top and white skirt along with a black jacket.

"Wow, that's a cute looking dress Saura," said Rin.

"You like it?" asked Sakura eagerly.

"Oh yeah," said Rin.

"Hey Haruhi, not that we don't mind but," Hikaru started to say.

"Why did you buy a dress?" Kaoru finished.

"Oh becuase Rin's inviting all of us to her dojo's opening party as well," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru.

"We'll be there for sure," said Kaoru.

"Especially if it means seeing Mori and Rin in the same room together," they said together.

"Guys, just stop whatever it is you're thinking okay? It's best not meddle in other people's affairs," said Haruhi.

"Says you," said thw twins. Haruhi sighed.

* * *

When Rin, Haruhi and Sakura came back to Mori's dojo, Mori was still there training himself.

"Hey Daddy!" Sakura cheered, "Guess what, I got a real pretty dress!"

"Good," said Mori.

"Also get what else, Rin invited Haruhi and all of your other friends to her party," said Sakura.

"Oh," said Mori.

"I just thought I'd make friends where I can," said Rin.

"Sure," Mori actually smiling at Rin.

"Hmm," Haruhi said to herself examing the smile. She had only ever seen him smile like that towards his late wife.

* * *

As time kept going on towards the day of Rin's party, Rin kept coming to Mori's dojo to train Sakura. The two both enjoyed their training time since not only did Rin help Sakura practice her high kicks, they were able to sometimes do things like play with Sakura's dolls or pretend to do each other's hair. They were having a lot of fun together. Sometimes Mori would sneak in to see what they were doing. Each time he seemed to like seeing the two playing or training together. The more he saw the two of them interact together, the more he was feeling happy his daughter had found Rin, in more ways then one.

* * *

"Come Daddy, let's go, I don't want to be late!" Sakura shouted getting impatient on the day of Rin's opening party.

"We'll be there soon, don't worry," said Mori told her.

"But I want to get to the party and see Rin!" said Sakura

"You just saw her yesterday," Mori reminded as he picked her up.

"I know but I like seeing her don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Uh sure," said Mori.

"Good," said Sakura, "I know she's supposed to be our rival, but I really like her!"

"She's friendly rival," Mori reminded her, even though he was smiling.

* * *

By the time Mori and Sakura arrived at dojo, not only were Satoshi, Hunny and Yasuchika there but so were all of Mori other friends.

"Hi Takashi, glad to see you made it!" said Hunny, "Are you excited?"

"Sure," said Mori.

"I am!" said Sakura, "Rin's dojo is going to be just as nice as Daddy's!"

"Let's hope not," said Yasuchika.

"Oh it won't be so bad. Rin's not a bad person," said Satoshi.

"Yeah," said Mor, "She's a great person."

"How great?" asked the twins.

"Guys, remeber, it's not what you think," said Haruhi.

"That's what you think!" taunted the twins.

"Hi, everyone, glad to see you made it," said Rin walking up to the group.

"Hi Rin!" said Sakura.

"You look so cute right now sweetheart," said Rin.

"You do too, doesn't she Daddy?" asked Sakura.

"Uh yeah," said Mori. He turned away quickly.

"Oh by the way, do you know Renge Houshakuji?" Rin asked.

"Did you say Renge?" Tamaki and the twins both asked.

"My ears are burning!" Renge said coming up next to Rin.

"My family's friends with hers," Rin explained.

"Seriously?" asked Hikaru.

"For real?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah somehow," said Rin, "Oh uh Morinozuka, can I show you something real fast?"

"Sure," Mori said following after her.

"Oh, is something going on between those two?" Renge asked.

"Rin and Haruhi keep saying no but well," said the twins.

* * *

Rin led Mori to a secluded room and turned on a light to revile a small training room. "This is a special room I'm planning on using to teach certain pupils I think are worthy of being trained one on one by me," Rin explained to him, "I was thinking that if I'm going to keep training Sakura I could maybe do it here from now on."

"Really?" Mori said as he scratched his chin in thought.

"It was just an idea," Rin said as she walked around the room, "I mean if you'd rather I keep training her at your dojo, that's fine too," Suddenly Rin felt her foot hit something and started to fall, "Whoa!" she shouted. Mori was quick to run over to her and grab her to keep her from falling.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," said Rin. Her heartbeat was pounding fast. The way Mori was holding her, it looked like they were either going to fight or kiss.

"Uh, you know you can let go of me now," Rin finally said after a while.

"Uh sure," Mori said, trying to let her go.

"Oh my god! What is going on here?!" said Renge suddenly said walking into the room, "Everyone come here quick! Rin and Mori are either going to fight or kiss!"

"No Renge!" Rin shouted, "That's not...," It was soon too late as the whole party came into training room and saw Mori and Rin in their pose.

"Ah-ha, we knew it!" the twins shouted, "Kiss already!"

"No it's not! We weren't going to kiss!" Rin insisted.

"Oh so you're going to fight?" asked Satoshi.

"No!" said Mori, Rin and Tamaki.

"Tamaki?" said Haruhi.

"Fighting a woman is not something our social group should be affiliated with!" said Tamaki, "I won't allow it Mori as your friend!"

"Now, hold on a minute Tamaki. It might not be a bad thing for these two to fight. It could be good publicity for both their dojos," Kyoya pointed out.

"You think?" Rin asked.

"A fight between two rival martial art families at the opening of a new dojo would definitely catch some attention," Kyoya explained.

"Well I don't know," said Rin, "unless,"

"Hmm?" Mori asked.

"What if we used this to decided which dojo I keep training Sakura at? If I win I train her here. If you win I keep training her at your dojo?" Rin suggested.

"Hmm," Mori said, "Sure."

"Okay then, looks like we're going to have a fight. I'll go change," said Rin.

"Me too," said Mori.

"Oh this just got a whole more exciting!" said Renge.

* * *

Soon Rin and Mori came back to the training room, fully changed. All of the party guests were now seated around the training room waiting anxiously for the match to start.

"So who should we do this?" Rin asked as seh and Mori stretched.

"Whoever gets knocked down and stays down first?" Mori suggested.

"Sounds good to me," said Rin. Both came and stood apart from each other, each taking a stance.

"I'll tell you when to start," Satoshi offered, "And begin!"

Rin and Mori both circled around for a while until Mori tried swinging out a fist. Rin ducked it and instead managed to kick Mori's feet out from under him..

"Oh wow," said Hikaru.

"Is he down?" asked Kaoru.

Mori answered as he suddenly jumped up and tried to kick at Rin. He didn't hit her, but it surprised her enough to get her to lose her balance and fall over. She quickly jumped up and and swung her leg at Mori fast, one again knocking him down. Only this time Mori didn't get up right away.

"Daddy?" Sakura shouted as she ran to her father, "Daddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mori assured his daughter.

"Are you getting up?" Rin asked.

"No, you win," Mori said.

"Really?" said Rin, "You don't want to go all the way?"

"Not really, not at the moment," said Mori.

"Oh," said Rin, "I see, well I guess that's that. I promise to teach your daughter right."

"Thanks," said Mori.

"Sure," said Rin as she started to walk out.

"So that's it?" Hikaru asked.

"He's really not going to go all the way?" Kaoru asked.

"That's lame! It's like he doesn't want to go all the way!" they complained.

"He's probably not ready for something like that," said Haruhi.

"Daddy, do you really don't want to go all the way with Rin?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Mori said. He knew what his daughter was referring to verse what the twins were referring to. However, it still got him thinking. Was he ready to go all the way with a girl? He watched as Rin headed to the training room door. He quickly got up and ran after her.

"Daddy?" Sakura said trying to follow. However Hunny stopped her.

"I think this is something your daddy wants to do alone for a moment," he said with a smile.

* * *

"Rin," Mori called out running after Rin. Rin twirled around.

"What's up Morinozuka?" she asked. Moir responded by suddenly kissing her. "Mori?" Rin asked caught off gurad.

"Rin, would you like to go out with me?" Mori asked.

"What are you crazy?" Rin replied.

"No, not anymore," Mori said with a smile, "You made me feel like I could be happy with my life again. And I know you've done the same thing for Sakura as well."

"Well then sure, I guess we can give it a go," said Rin, "I really like you and Sakura too."

"Thank you," said Mori as he happened ot kiss her again.

Sakura poked her head out in time to see Mori kissing Rin in the hallway. At first she surprised but then, a sense of calm came over her.

'Thank you Mommy for sending the speical person for me and Daddy. I know you'd always look after us,' she thought feeling eager over where this new life with Rin might take her and her father with her mother in heaven guiding the three of them.


End file.
